No more maybes
by OlicityAddict02
Summary: A random idea I came up with on Olicity and how they may finally get together after the disaster date!


No more maybes

Felicity started to walk away from Oliver and headed for the stairs. He took a few wide strides in order to catch up with her and took hold of her wrist lightly.

"Felicity we're not done talking"

"Oliver I am done. What more is there to say? I am not going to wait my whole life for you, for you to decide that 'maybe' might be 'now'. Just let me go. I'm done"

She started to run up the stairs only to turn slightly and find Oliver right next to her.

"Oliver what are you doing? Do I have to repeat the argument we just had all over again? It's been five months since it happened, since you finished something that hadn't even started between us. So why now, why do you have to talk to me now? It's because he asked me out isn't it"

Oliver sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I just need to talk to you about it"

"No. Oliver as far as I remember you're still the hood, so nothing's changed right? You can't be Oliver Queen and the hood at the same time right? So are you or are you not still the hood?"

"Yes but..." Oliver began to talk.

"No. That's all I needed to hear. Goodnight Oliver"

She was at the door of the foundry in a matter of seconds when Oliver came up behind her and backed her into the corner.

"No more maybes"

It was a mere whisper on his lips but she heard him. He grabbed her face and crashed his lips down to hers. She froze but after a few seconds relaxed into it. The kiss started off soft and gentle but quickly developed into something so much more. She groaned as his hands delved into her hair and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth and exploring every part of her. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and scraped the hair on his neck softly resulting in a low groan from Oliver. He moved slowly down he face to her neck, leaving his mark on the part near her collarbone.

"Oliver," she moaned softly, her voice brought them both back to the present, his lips stilling against her neck.

They broke apart for some much needed air, heavily breathing, foreheads touching. Oliver was the first to move. He lifted Felicity's head so they were staring at each other. His eyes set her on fire.

"I can't do this anymore Felicity" He sighed.

"I can't hide this and pretend that I don't care about you or when you're about to go on dates with Ray because I DO! Ever since I saw you in your office, chewing on your pen, wearing that light pink shirt everything changed. I don't know why or how but it did. My whole universe changed"

Felicity gulped and looked up at him in the eyes, back down to his lips again and back up again.

"So what are you saying Oliver? Because you knew I was ready. Then we have one disaster and you push me away to the point where I can't even talk to you properly! Oh but then you break it off and kiss me? I mean the kiss was great, better than I'd imagin... not the point. Oliver you hurt me. So tell me what you want, once and for all. Because I swear if you change your mind again and blame it on 'protecting me' I will leave. Ok I'll be done with this, I don't deserve it!" Her voice cracked at that last part and she felt like she was about to break down.

The memories of that day rushed back to her. She remembered what it was like when Oliver's lips cut her off from her strong 'then say never' speech. She would remember the feeling of his hands on her face, holding her like she was the most fragile, important thing on this planet. But most of all she would remember how she went from feeling taken aback in the best way possible by the kiss, to feeling like the whole world just came crashing down. She remembered the look on Oliver's face when she said those heartbreaking words. Felicity remembered walking away, placing a hand to her lips, still feeling his lips on hers, running to the toilets and forcing herself not to cry and ruin her makeup.

That's why this was so hard. Oliver was standing in front of her and she had all these memories and feelings in her head and had never felt more confused in her life.

"I was wrong Felicity and I know I said that on our date but I was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you away. There will always be a risk, there will be danger and I'll always be worried. Felicity I've lost so many people I've cared about, Yao Fei, my Father, my Mother, Shado, Tommy, now Sara, I can't, I can't..."

"Oliver stop. You are not responsible for everyone. You've lost more than I can ever imagine but you're confusing protecting me with making my decisions for me and pushing me away! It doesn't matter if I'm in the foundry or out with you, I'll be in danger. But we are a team. Me you, Dig, Roy, all of us!"

"Do you want this, yes or no? Oliver this is it, are you in this?"

"I am Felicity, I want to be in all the way. I mean..."

Felicity giggled and Oliver placed a hand on his forehead, realising the way that sounded.

"I've never seen you laugh this hard before" He said

"It's nice to not be the one dropping innuendos everywhere, for once!"

"Felicity, would you like to go out on a date with me. No rockets or explosions included"

"I'd love to"

He leaned in to kiss her and she could feel the smile on his lips, and realized that she was smiling too.


End file.
